One thousand Paper Cranes
by xWinter.Sky
Summary: A girl who ran away from her past. A boy who has no past. Their Paths meet and there, their fates are sealed. "I didn't know I wouldn't be prepared."
1. Chapter ONE: Dream Factory

:D First story that I've started. Did you hear? MY FIRST xD

So, no flamies but reviews are welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that has to do with vocaloid.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**DREAM FACTORY**_

_- But when he gets the power, _

_even if he is not ready yet,_

_He has to choose the way to use it. Then, that person_

_made the choice. tetsuo is our newest friend - what he is doing is_

_our responsability too._

**-LEN**

The only reason I knew that was my name -that that was the only thing that I had left- was because it was engraved on a thick silver bracelet on my wrist. it was heavy but I was afraid that if I were to drop it somewhere I would lose the only clue to my identity. That's right. I lost my memories; a case of amnesia.

I only have this bracelet, the clothes I wore and thick bandages around my wrists- that itched like crazy- to tell me a little about myself.

_"Tooi , tooi , warae nai hanashi _

_itsuka , bokuga ina kunattanara."_

I don't know where those words came from. It was words to a song. A song buried somewhere in my chest, My mouth moved slowly as I sang the words carefully and thoughtfully.

_"Fukai , fukai mori ni ochi ta_

_kimi wa hitori de yukunda ze."_

The lyrics in their own way were sad. My own voice was barely a whisper. My throat was so dry. But I wanted to remember the rest of the song. It might trigger my memories. It could be the only way.

How crazy was this?

Apparently I wasn't the only person who thought that I was going insane. Everytime I would try to get someone to help me by pulling on their sleeve or by going up to them, they would turn away from me. I was already being labeled as a crazy person in this city. I couldn't stand to look at a hospital. my stomach would twist into a knot and my legs would move on their own, taking me farther and farther away. What was I supposed to do from here? Where am I supposed to go?

My name is 'Len'. I'm Len. _Len_.

I was walking down this empty neighborhood. Trees lined the sidewalks and cars occasionally zoomed by. I spotted a cat at a window starring at the cloudy, ongoing sky. At least that cat was at home, somewhere warm and constantly reminded of where it belongs. I'm going insane.

My stomach growled under my black sweater vest. I sighed up towards the sky. A single raindrop hit my cheek and rolled down my jaw.

And now it's pouring. **Great**.

I ran down the street and took shelter under a small balcony on a building. I slid down against the wall, tucked my knees to my chest and rested my head in my arms.

_Drip, drip,drip._

I couldn't get away from the water.

_I'll wake up_. I'll wake up from this strange nightmare. I'll be rolled in a blanket in my own warm bed somewhere. It won't be raining, it won't be cold. I'll be home and warm.

**-RIN**

_Click, click, click._

_Drip, drip, drip._

I sat at my desk, annoyed and anxious for school to be over. My notebook was open but not a single word had been written. Outside it was pouring -good thing I remembered to bring my umbrella or I wouldn't be happy today. At my side Miku was twiling her teal hair on her finger and popping her gum. She turned my way and sent me a smile and tried to do the same, it probably came out lopsidded because she laughed.

"Girls, is there something funny?" Ms. Megurine asked us. Her glassses slid down her thin nose as she gave us a 'tsk-tsk' look.

I shook my head. Ms. Megurine turned black to the chalkboard and began the lesson once more. Miku caught my eyes and shrugged.

The day couldn't end soon enough. My feet were tingling to start walking home and watch TV. When the final bell rang, I rushed out the classroom to go change into my outdoor shoes. I wasn't the only one at my shoe locker. Mikuo stood there.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love the Hatsune twins but I only like to associate with one at a time.

"Hey, Rin-chan." He greeted me as I reached the locker and slid out my white school shoes.

I smiled up at him, with me being a good head shorter than almost half the school. He grinned back, I could smell the light scent of green apples coming from him. Leeks were all out this morning in the cafeteria.

"Are you heading out now?" He asked.

"Yeah." I slid into my black sneakers and closed the locker.

"Can I walk you home? I-If you don't mind, of course."

Oh.

"I'm sorry, Mikuo-kun, I actually have a part time job and it's raining. You should walk with Miku, she forgot her umbrella."

Lying became a second nature to me over the years. I didn't want to hurt him.

"O-Oh. you're right," His face flushed and his green eyes slid to the floor, "Maybe another time then." he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away, lightly brushing my shoulder as he passed by me.

The slight hurt was clear in his eyes but I could never like him in that way. We basically grew up together. i sighed lightly and pulled my bag oveer my shoulder.

Outside, I popped open my orange umbrella and started walking out the school gates. Lighting flashed somewhere over head and then the rumble of thunder followed it. The walk home was usually quiet but now it was filled with the slow drip-drop of every raindrop that fell.

I knew something felt off this morning. Like I knew something was going to happen. but I brushed it off as soon as I got to school. I shouldn't have done that.

At my bulding there was a figure crouched on the sidewalk by the stairs, getting more and more soaked. As I got closer and walked slowly towards it, I could tell it was a boy by the shape of his hunched shoulders. I stepped over to him.

I leaned my umbrella towards him, to stop the rain from falling on him briefly. His head jerked upwards and his deep, azure eyes were wide. His blond hair was stuck to his forehead by the water.

I caught myself staring and quickly said something, anything, "Are you waiting for someone?" I asked.

The boy shook his head, his eyes were rimmed red. I felt sorry for him. i couldn't just leave him out here in the cold and rain.

"Err- Do you need help?" I tried again to make him talk.

He turned away from me to the empty sidewalk. He was shivering with those wet clothes he wore. The rain didn't seem to lighten any time soon.

"My name is Rin Kagamine. I live in this building," I pointed to the building behind him, "Um...Would you like to come in for a bit?"

Something clawed at my heart. I wanted to help him. I needed to help him. I smiled and held out my hand, my own hair and clothes were getting wet.

He looked surprised for a moment and hesitated until finally he took my hand. His own grip was cold but firm and reasurring in my own small hand.

"I'm Len." He said.


	2. Chapter TWO: Golden Floor

Chapter Two

**-GOLDEN FLOOR**

_/I'm a peasant in you princess arms_

_penniless with only charm_

_As we're leveled by the low_

_Hot lights and disarmed./_

**- LEN**

I was grateful, so grateful, afterall I had been saved from probably dying on those cold, empty streets. But I didn't know how to phrase it. I didn't even know how to tell her a simple 'Thank you.' Maybe I did deserve to be left alone outside.

But I followed the girls' quiet footsteps into the building. She led the way into an elevator. My shoes squeaked the whole way there.

Her name's Rin Kagamine.

At first glance I though she could have been a reflection. An hallucination created by my desperate mind. But she was real. Those blue, _blue_ eyes were real. Even her golden hair that brushed her shoulders was real. _She_ was real. And she held out a hand to me ; A stranger on the street with no place to go.

Her apartment was on the third floor. Her keys jingled as she took them out and the door opened with a _click_. She turned to face me, I was shivering from the sudden warmth that greeted me from inside.

"Come in." She said.

The space was big, comfortable enough for someone to live spaciously. The door opened into the wide living where where there was a wide screen TV on the wall, and orange couch, a small coffee table and a few chairs against the wall. I noticed a few frames where facedown on the coffee table and papers where balled up and torn on the floor.

"You don't have to worry about someone else walking in," She said but she wasn't looking at me, she threw off her sneakers and padded into a room down a small hallway, "No one else lives here. Just me."

I was thrown off by her words. Wasn't a normal girl supposed to say something like, 'You can stay for 10 minutes. Then, leave.' I mean, I'm a stranger, right?

Rin came back carrying a bundle of clothes, a mixture of shades of gray and yellow. She looked down at the puddle that was formed around my feet, her mouth was a thin line. She shook her head slightly and looked up at me.

"I hope these fit you. These were clothes of a friend of mine, they've been in the bottom of my closet for a while." She pushed the bundle into my arms.

She lifted her thin arm and pointed to the hallway behind me, "The bathroom is to the left. You should take a shower first, though. Take your time, Len." She gave me a small smile.

I hesitated, my sneakers squeaked once more, "W-Why are you helping me?" I asked.

Her blue eyes hardened, "You can stay outside if you like."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I should be thanking you. T-Thank you."

Her lips curved into a smile, a smile that I knew, and it was _clear_ that it was rare. And she turned back around and padded around the corner.

The bathroom was neat and serene. It was filled with the scent of oranges caused by a plug-in freshener beside the mirror. I took the chance to look in the mirror. My skin was beyond pale making my eyes look too blue, not even the beautiful blue like Rin's, just...cold.

I peeled off my clothes, the water made them stick to my limbs and carefully placed them in a neat bundle on the floor after twisting them to make the water come out. I turned the shower knobs and the water ran warm. I got in, the water was exhilirating and the warmth sank into my cold skin.

That's when I noticed what really bothered me. The bandages wrapped around both my were stained light red and brown around some parts. I winced as I peeled them off.

The bandages hid thin, ugly, red cuts that sliced across my skin. They looked recent and stung horribly when the water touched them.

I had tried to commit suicide before.

**-RIN**

I knew I should've felt some sort of fear from letting Len into my home. But I didn't, not even the slightest bit. There was no possibility that he could be some sort of serial killer. I mean, he looked so scared and lost. And he looked around my age, and he held a strange look in his eyes. Something that was similar to a deep scar.

He was taking his time in the bathroom, I didn't blame him though. I had lent him clothes that belonged to Father, his clothes must've gotten mixed with mine when we packed up. When he left to live with his new wife. When he left to start his new life. A life without me.

The creaking of the bathroom door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. Len padded down the hallway, he held his shoes in one hand and his wet clothes in another. He looked so much younger wearing clothes that didn't fit him right. The yellow shirt was much too big for him and the grey sweatpants hung around his hips lossely.

He placed his things in front of the door and stood quietly. His eyes stared at the floor but they seemed far away.

"Sit." I told him. I was sitting on the couch, my knees drawed up against my chest. He jumped slightly, surprised at my sudden words but he walked closer and sat by me. He sat close to the edge, almost sitting but ready to jump up at any moment.

"So, you weren't waiting for anyone. Did you run away or get lost?" I asked. The rain could still be heard from the outside.

"No. Well...I think I have amnesia," He stopped and tugged at a silver bracelet. he had wrapped toilet paper around his wrists," I-I do have amnesia."

I turned to face him, he did the same. His eyes were patient, maybe waiting for me to suddenly come up with a solution; a way to get him back home. I didn't.

"I can't be much help with that. But I have a spare bedroom you can stay in for the meantime. While you find out what happened."

That was true and that was the only thing I could offer him.

He smiled gently at me, sort of a half-smile. It looked almost painful for him to do.

"I'm sorry. I must be...a burden to you. You don't have to force yourself to let me stay here."

"I'm not forcing myself. It just feels like the right thing to do. Besides, who else is gonna lend you a helping hand?" I teased him lightly.

He did that painful smile once more. "You're right."

_That's how it started. A helping hand and a sad boy._

_I didn't know what would happen next. I didn't know how hard it would be. I didn't know I wouldn't be prepared. _


	3. Chapter THREE: 15 Minutes Old

Chapter Three

-Fifteen Minutes Old

_I'm good for inspiration, aren't I?_

_You will find_

_Well, close the door and I'll go anywhere_

_You take me to from this bed onto so much more_

_Care for you, I will_

_I can barely breathe,_

_speechless, breathless_

_I can't tell you if I'm here or not_

_Running both legs tied together_

_Arms in the air_

**-RIN**

He sat quietly on the couch after we finished talking. I'm not even sure it was _officially_ over. He just got silent and turned to look out the glass doors that led to the veranda. I couldn't help but glance at his wrists once more. It was only toilet paper wrapped around them.

"I'm going to make something to eat, okay?" I told him quietly.

He nodded but didn't turn to face me. I reached for the controller on the coffe table and pushed the 'ON' button. The silence was unbearably awkward, even listening to some old cartoon was better than this. I left the controller by him and left to the kitchen.

I was definantely not the best cook in the world. I could find a way to set cereal on fire and I've only needed to take care of myslef for most of my life. How am I supposed to make something even edible for him? What did he even like?

And why was I even freaking out like this?

I sighed and started to look through my cupboards. Most were empty with a few cobwebs every now and then. I slammed them shut.

There was only one thing.

The one thing that meant my defeat in trying to make a meal.

Cereal.

I took out a box of _Honeycombs_ and set it on the small, round table in the center of the kitchen. I went to look inside the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk and set it on the table. The quiet hum of the voices on the TV could be heard from here. I went into the living room where Len seemed to be absorbed in the cartoon.

"Len?" I called him. He turned to me slowly, his eyes seemed tired.

"Err...do you want something to eat? I made some cereal." I told him.

He uncurled himself from the sofa and walked behind me as I led him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I haven't done the groceries in...a while. This is all I have." I said as I pulled out a chair from the table and sat.

Len sat across from me, "It's fine. You shouldn't even be feeding me...I'm sorry."

I shoved a spoonful of the cereal into my mouth, I was a bit ticked, "Don't say things like that! Say 'Thanks, Rin' or 'You're awesome, Rin.' Jeez." I relaxed a bit when I noticed his eyes widen, "I mean, I'm happy helping you out. It's really no bother."

He took a spoonful and chewed slowly, " 'You're awesome, Rin.' " He smiled slightly, "Is that better?"

I laughed and almost dropped my spoon, "Much. You're getting the hang of it now."

He pulled up the sleeves of the yellow shirt; they seemed to keep getting in the way.

Len kept eating quielty and glancing at the table.

"Hey, Len. Would you mind coming with me into town after school tomorrow?" I asked. i looked down at my cereal and waited for him.

He stopped chewing, "...I-uh-sure, if you would let me go with you."

"Of course." I said and finished my cereal.

After, Len finished washing our dishes ( _I_ was supposed to do them but Len insisted on him washing them. He said it was the least he could do. I didn't fight him.) I decided to take him to the unused bedroom across from mine.

I turned the knob of the door, "It's a bit stuffy in here but you can open the window." I said to him. The bedroom was pretty empty, I didn't even use it for storage. Across the room was a plain bed with a light blue comforter, nest to a wide window. There was a small nightstand with a lamp, a desk on the right wall with another lamp and the closet was empty. It all probably needed decent dusting.

"So, here it is. You can stay here as long as you like." I told him. Len didn't seem to hear me, he walked into the room and looked around.

"Do you like it? I know it's a bit empty but it's nice."

Len finally turned to me, finally facing me clearly. His azure eyes were wide and steady, his lips curved into a sad smile.

"Thank you. This is all too much. I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor." He said.

I shook my head, "That's why I have a spare room."

He nodded.

"Well, it is pretty late now, you should sleep." I said as I turned to leave the room.

He didn't respond, he didn't even move an inch.

"We'll find a way to get you back home. I promise." I said quietly.

I didn't know why those words fell from my lips. But it seemed to be the words that he _needed_ to hear. And it was a promise that some part of me wanted to keep.

I closed the door to his room behind me and went into my own bedroom.

-**LEN**

I couldn't sleep, I could only toss and turn in the bed.

I had taken Rins' advice and cracked open the window. The cool air from outside seeped in. My skin felt as if it were on fire. But when I pulled away the comforter I would be freezing. I settled with leaving the comforter to my waist. Goosebumps formed on my arms.

Beside me, on the nightstand lay a first-aid kit. Rin had dropped it off about an hour ago. She said, "For your wrists," and left. She said nothing more. Had she seen the cuts? Did she think I was even more messed up?

I laid on my side and sighed heavily into the pillow.

I was exhausted. I was restless. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to pace around the room.

The bandages around my wrists seemed to tight. The cuts underneath them throbbed and burned. A constant reminder of the past I would never again have. The breeze from outside sent a chill down my spine.

And then, that song from before floated into my mind once more.

I opened my mouth and sang the few lyrics I knew

_"tooi tooi_

_waraenai hanashi_

_itsuka boku ga_

_inaku natta nara_

_fukai, fukai_

_mori ni ochita"_

The words were almost bitter in my mouth. I had sang them before. Many times. This I knew for sure.

_" kimi wa hitori de_

_yukunda ze."_

I closed my eyes in my last attempt to fall asleep. It was a success and I drifted off.

I saw flashes of so many faces. My stomach churned, I felt like I wanted to throw up. There were people yelling, screaming and laughing. I felt like I was drowning in a crowd of strangers. Then, it stopped and the world seemed to slow down. A flash of blue and green pulled me out that sea. Someone smiled and I felt myself smile back at them.

I was at home for a brief moment.


	4. Chapter FOUR: Run

Woah, I am ZOOMING through the chapters. They'se short, so I apologize for that.

It's a new record, though. I'm writing a chapter almost every night :)

So, Has anyone noticed yet? About the titles of the chapters?

No?

Well, They're all song titles. Each one inspired and brought the chapter to life :D

Thank you all for reading & I would really appreciate reviews to see how well the story is being liked. Len-len lost his memories, give him LOVE ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**-Run**

_/I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear/_

**-LEN**

What woke me up was a a screech of an alarm clock going off and a loud thud across the hall. I could hear a small yelp from Rin as she hit the ground. I moved my arms to stretch and pulled off the covers. That was when I realized I was covered in cold sweat.

"Ugh." I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

My stomach was still churning inside me. Was I hungry or sick?

A few minutes Rin knocked on the door, "Come in," I said. She opened the door and strolled in. Her uniform was lazily put on and it was obvious that she only ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, I'm kinda late for school. Are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled, my eyes were heavy and I just wanted to stay in bed.

She padded over closer, "Len, you don't look so good."

I didn't feel so good either. She leaned in closer and placed her cold, small palm on my forehead. It was like ice on a hot,scorching day. A tiny, brief relief. She pulled away quickly.

"Len, you have a really high fever!" She ran out of the room and then came back with a bundle of stuff in her arms.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

She placed a cooling pad on my forehead, and handed me a pill and water. I swallowed the pill and emptied the glass in one gulp. I plopped down on the bed once more and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay; I have an exam but I'll come home as soon as I can, okay?"

I wouldn't want to leave a stranger in my home for too long either.

I was falling asleep but I knew she was still talking. I couldn't listen anymore, I just wanted to sleep.

She left the room one last time and a few minutes later the front door slammed shut. The apartment was now completely silent except for the low hum of the heater and the drops of rain hitting the window and sliding down. From my bed I could see the cloud filled sky. It's been raining for two days straight.

I closed my eyes one last time.

In my dreams, it feels as if I'm reliving my past. Bits and pieces form strings but then they collapse. The images couldn't hold and they would collapse under their own weight. There were so many blinding lights and flashes. My feet would try to run away. That's what I wanted to do : Run. Just run and run and never look back. I wanted to remember but at the same time I didn't want to face my past.

I awoke around noon. The digital clock on the nightstand reminded me of what time it was. I peeled off the cooling pad from my forehead and dropped it in the wastebasket. My clothes felt sticky and I wanted to get out of them. I lifted myself off the bed, I was still groggy and a bit dizzy, and went to the bathroom.

There was a bag hanging on the doorknob of the bathroom There was a note attached to it, "For Len," it read. There was a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans folded inside. I took the bag and went it.

The bathroom looked more used than yesterday. Rin's toothbrush was in the sink, a hair brush on the floor, a sock tossed over the counter and a pajama top tossed on the floor. I picked up the the clothes and placed them in a basket in the corner, put the toothbrush in its' cup and picked up the hair brush. It was the least I could do. Then, I took a cool shower.

After I got dressed, though they were still baggy, I walked towards the living room. It was dark since outside the sun didn't show. I flipped the lights on and sat in the couch. There was a ticking of a clock somewhere and a car alarm was going off somewhere in the streets.

Seeing the tall building across the streets from the glass doors, it reminded me of something. My head seemed to hurt for a brief moment and I stared at my bandaged wrists. It was already the third change of bandages I had. What drove me to do it? If I remembered everything, would I be tempted to do it once more?

Maybe it would be alright if I didn't remember. Maybe it'll be better this way.

But I'll i could do now, all that was left to do, was to wait for Rin to come home.

She'll ask me to leave at some point. I'll be out there on the streets once more.

But I'll I can do right now is wait.

Just _wait_.

**-RIN**

It was strange that it bugged me. It was starnge that I cared, even the slightest bit.

There was a stranger in my home that was sick. All I wanted to do was to go home and make sure he was alright. He looked so pale, even more than before if it was even possible. His hair had been a mess as if he had been tossing and turning all night. His bright,blue eyes were cloudy and had kept closing and opening when I talked to him.

I had rushed through most of the exams; they were a piece of cake for me. Now, i was patiently waiting for the last bell to ring. I held a square, yellow, origami paper on my desk.

I folded a flap on one side. Crease. Folded the other side. Crease. I pulled the wings open, and the crane came to life.

Today, I was supposed to take Len into town. I hope he'll be well enough. I have no idea what kinds of clothes he likes.

The last bell rang.

My chair clattered as I rushed to stand up and shoved everything into my bag.

"Hey, Rin," Miku said as she stood next to me, "I think I failed the math portion. So, what are you doing today?"

"I-uh...I'm pretty busy today actually. Sorry." I said and headed towards the door.

"Oh, well see you tomorrow!" She called after me. I waved back at her and dashed down the halls.

The streets were slick with rain. I hopped over puddles and tried to make my umbrella keep up with me. I stopped at a convenience sotre briefly to pick up more medicine.

At my aparment, I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room. The light was on but it was quiet. On the couch, was Len, his arms folded over his chest and his head tilted down. He had fallen asleep.

I walked closer and set the plastic bag over the coffe table. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He saw me and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah. A lot better compared to this morning." He said as he rubbed his eyes. His blond hair was tousled. Looking at it closely in the light, the ends of his hair seemed to be choppy. As if it was cut unproffesionally, with unsteady hands.

"Are you feeling up to going into town for a bit?"

I knew he was sick but the fridge was empty and I was running out of my Fathers' clothes to give him. The fridge was a bigger deal if he wanted to survive here.

"Yeah, of course." His voice was raspy.

I puled out a box of medicine from the bag, "Here. These should help with your fever." Len took them from my hand and gulped it down with a glass of water that was already sitting there.

I went into my room and dug into one of the drawers that I rarely used. I found the black beanie that Mikuo had given me, "I don't want it anymore," he said one day while leaving with Miku. I pulled a hoodie from the bottom of my fathers' box. it was the last thing in there.

In the living room, len was already standing. He was waiting patiently for me.

"Put these on. It's pretty cold out and you really don't want your fever to get worse."

He took them from my arms, "O-Oh. So- I mean, Thank you." He zipped up the dark hoodie and and pulled the beanie on.

This was his second day here. We had barely talked. Of course, he didn't have much to talk about and i didn't feel like telling him anything about myself but it felt as if we weren't strangers. Even when I first saw him, sitting on the sidewalk in the rain, it didn't feel wrong to reach out my hand to him.

On the way out, there was a blinking light on the phone stand. A voice mail. I pressed the erase button quickly and led us out the door briskly.

I knew it was from my Father. I knew he only wanted to see how I was doing, but he talked to me as if he was being forced to do that. I din't want to hear from him. Not now, not for a long time. I'll abandon him just like he abandoned me.


	5. Chapter FIVE: Strange And Beautiful

Chapter Five

- Strange and Beautiful

_/I've been watching your world from afar,_

_I've been trying to be where you are,_

_And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen._

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,_

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,_

_You turn every head but you don't see me/_

**-LEN**

Outside, in town, it was drizzling lightly. It wasn't too crowded either. Rin walked by my side, her head barely reached my shoulder. Barely. We walked past a few clothing stores. Rin would stare into the window display for a few seconds then, she would turn away and keep walking. It seemed liked she was looking for something in particular.

"Oh, here it is," Rin said suddenly and pointed at the store that we reached.

We walked in, the inside was warm and a woman greeted us as we entered.

"This is where my friend, Mikuo, shops at. He said it has pretty nice stuff," She turned to face me, "You can pick anything you like."

I stopped, "Wait, what?"

She sighed, "My dad's rich. Like _really_ rich. He gives me a debit card and deposits a bunch of money every month into my account. I rarely spend any,so there's a lot in there," She continued, "You'll be living with me for a while until you find your way. I don't own any guy clothing, so unless you wanna wear my skirts, you have to pick something here."

I took a step back, my head was spinning. I didn't know if it was from my fever or from something else. I wanted to walk out the door and take off.

"You shouldn't...waste your money on me." I told her.

"It's not wasting."

"It is." I argued.

She took a step forward, her eyes hard and her head tilted up towards me. She furrowed her brows and her mouth turned into a hard line.

"Len," I was looking at the floor, at the ceiling, at the coats hanging in the back, anything but her. At anything but those deep, ocean-blue eyes. "You're not a burden, your not a waste. Nobody...should be left behind. I want to help you."

"I...might never get my memories back. Ever." I whispered, I could feel my hands shaking.

"Then, you start again. Even if it's from scratch. but I'm sure there's someone else out there that looking for you. I'm sure of it. So, until you find that person, you're staying with me. Got it?"

Her words were kind. Such unselfish words. But did she realize what she was saying? That a stranger would be leeching off her. I looked at her then, she was waiting for me to respond.

"I...will pay you back. For everything. I promise."

She turned around and marched down the aisles, her finger tips sliding along the clothes, "That's later. But for now, go find some nice clothing. I'll look over here."

I felt myself smile a bit, and something tugged at my heart. It felt heavy.

At that store I picked out a few shirts and pants from the clearance aisle. When Rin found me, she frowned and shook her head, "I'll show you how to _really_ shop," And she led me through, aisles and aisles of clothes filling my arms to my neck. My arms were sore from carrying the bags all the way to the grocery store. There, Rin did most of the job of picking out food. I'd point at a few things that looked like I might like them and she'd put them in the cart. Rin carried the food and I carried the bags. I felt a little unbalanced.

"Finally, we're home." She put the bags on the floor and I placed the clothing bags beside them.

I pulled off the dark, beanie off my head and ran a hand through my hair. Rin unpacked the food onto the counter.

"I'm craving some...Onigiri," She said waving a bag of rice at me, "How about it? It's one of the only dishes I can actually make."

"Sure." I said.

"Great. You should put your clothes away. The closet in your room is empty."

My room.

The words felt so strange.

I picked up my bags and headed to..._my_ room. There were already hangers in the closet and hanging them was easy. The pants I folded and put them at the bottom. I pulled out a white t-shirt and black sweat pants from one of the bags and changed into them.

It felt a lot better to be in clothes that actually fit me.

Actually, it felt a lot better to be somewhere warm than outside in the cold rain.

"Len, dinner;s ready!" Rin called from the kitchen.

It almost felt like home. Almost.

**-RIN**

The food tasted amazing. I tried a bunch of my own Onigiri to know that this one was the best. When I chewed into the rice, I remembered something my Mum always used to say: "Food always tastes better when you have someone to eat with."

Until now I didn't know what she meant. The food I use to eat with my Father tasted cold and flavorless. When I ate by myself, it was...just food. But now, here with Len, I could taste the salt, I could taste the sweetness of the plum in the back.

The clothes that Len chose seemed to fit him and seemed more normal. it was funny, like having a boy sleepover my house. But not uncomfortable.

Len chewed slowly, taking small sips of water from time to time. His fever was almost gone but he still had a bit of a rosy color on his cheeks. At the store, Len had picked out two black sweatbands. i wanted to aske but I knew it wasn't right. It wasn't any of my business. He never asked why I lived alone instead of with my parents.

He must've caught me staring at his wrists because he put down his onigiri on the plate and wiped him mouth with a napkin.

"I don't know either," He said, " I want to know but at the same time...I don't. But apparently my own suicide wasn't a sucess." He laughed quietly, almost forced.

"I wasn't asking. I'm sorry, it wasn't my place." I stuffed the rest of the onigir into my mouth and gulped it down.

"No, it's okay. I couldn't stop staring myself either. It's a bit haunting."

"It's behind you now. Maybe... it's better this way." I said getting up and collecting my plates.

"That's what I was thinking too. I don't want to try suicide again."

"No one should."

I didn't realize I was shaking until I dropped the plate in the sink. it didn't shatter but the sound made me jump.

Len stood from his seat," Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, it just slipped."

I was afraid for him. _Something_ had driven him to attempt sucide.

_Something _ had made him give up on his life.

And right now, he was searching for that _something_.

He was standing behind me, waiting for me to turn and say something. I couldn't so I just turned on the water and washed my plates.

That day, in the rain, he was completely lost and frightened. His eyes looked empty that day, something haunting behind them. I didn't want to see that again. No one should look that way. No one deserved to look that way; everyone was meant to belog somewhere.

That night I could barely sleep. I drifeted in and out of dreams. My feet never quite landing on any solid ground. I dreamt of my mother, of my father, of our beautiful house by the lake.

It was all taken from me.


	6. Chapter SIX: Get up, Get up, Get up

Chapter Six

- Get up, Get up, Get up

_/Crawling on the ash, she's pitiful._

_She's lost her sense of light, she has to hold my hand. _

_And I know we might be two kids without their jackets_

_My fear would come alive; I wouldnt know her now_

_She might not make it home tonight./_

**-RIN**

When I was little, my mom always used to fold paper cranes. They way her thin, fragile fingers used to run along each crease fascinanted me. I was too clumsy back then and got too many papercuts trying to fold one. I would give up in frustration and pout, my mom would smile and show me over and over again.

"Mom, why do you keep folding those things?" I asked one day when I was mad that mine cam eout wrinkled and crooked.

Shelaughed quietly, "If you fold one thousand of these paper cranes, you get a wish. Rin, don't you have anything you want to wsh for?"

I looked up at her, I was so clueless back then. But something was clear.

"I want you to get better."

She smiled, folding her hands over her lap. She was sitting on a hospital bed, a tube connected to her arm.

"Me too." She said quietly, almost a whisper.

I woke up with the warm feeling of sunlight on my face. I blinked my eyes open and stared out the window beside me. It was actually a sunny day; a break from all the rain. It's great that Saturday gets to be a warm day. I stood up, still a bit groggy, and padded to the bathroom to take a shower. Len was still asleep across the hall, or atleast I think he was.

After the shower, I went into the kitchen to start breakfast. I heard a door open down the hallway and Len padded into the living room, he was rubbing his eyes and his hair was in spikes.

" 'morning, Len." I said popping a few waffles into the toaster.

"Mm-hmm." He mumbled. Len stumbled a bit closer almost hitting a corner of a table.

"Why don't you go and fully revive yourself in the bathroom."

He mumbled something again and left to the bathroom. And I thought that _I_ wasn't a morning person.

He came back a few minutes later, his hair was now back to his usual tousled style and he looked wide awake. He came around the counter and stared into the table that was sorted with waffles and orange juice.

"Don't get excited. They're frozen waffles. I'm not that good." I said slidding out a chair and sitting down.

"O-Oh no, I just realized how hungry I was." He took a seat across from me and used a fork to cut them into small pieces.

It was so easy to get used to this. Like an instant routine.

When we finished eating, We walked into the living room and decided to watch Tv. Len seemed to agree to any channel I switched to. He sat beside me leaning back on the armrest; mirroing my own form.

The coffee table was rarely used, it only had old family photos which I kept face down. I didn't know why exactly. It kept me living in the present.

Then, the doorbell rang. I groaned slightly, I was too comfortable in my seat.

"Do you want me to get it?" Len asked.

No one I knew said they would drop by. It's probably a neighbor to ask for something.

"Yeah, thanks."

Len stood up and walked to the door. I turned in time to see him opening it and a tall, short, tealed-haired parson stood in front of him. My eyes widened.

Oh no.

It was Mikuo.

**-LEN**

I felt a bit short, opening the door to this tall guy. When he saw me his eyes widened. he was not expecting me at all.

"Uh...,"He started, "I-is Rin here?"

I pulled the door open wider, and Rin zoomed across the living room and stood in front of me. I took a few steps back.

"H-hey, Mikuo. I didn't know you were coming," She turned around and gestured to me, "This is Len. He's...a distant friend who came to visit." Her voice wa shaking a bit.

Mikuo looked over at me, his green eyes seemed a bit cold suddenly when he looked away from Rin, "It's nice to meet you," He said.

I smiled, or atleast tried to, "Hello."

It was a bit awkwark as we sat in the living room. Rin sat next to me on the couch while Mikuo sat on a chair across from us. He kept glancing between me and Rin.

"So, er-Is there something wrong?" Rin asked Mikuo.

He shook his head, "No, You've been acting strange lately and Miku wanted to check on you but she has choir rehearsal today."

"Oh. Sorry for making you worry, I just..." She glanced at me, "I've been busy."

Mikuo stared at me, "I'm sorry, Len, you just look...a bit familiar. Have we met before?"

Even if we did, I wouldn't know.

"Uhm, No, I don't think so."

"H-He lived out of the country. He was living in America for a while." Rin tried to cover up for me.

"Really? Sorry, I might be thinking of someone else." Mikuo said.

I nodded, "It's okay."

Rin spoke up, "Mikuo, do you want something to eat?"

He shook his head quickly, "I should be heading out soon. I'm sorry for bothering you." He stood from his seat. Rin quickly got up and walked to him.

"You're no bother. I'll lead you out."

I sat quickly as she led him out. Mikuo glanced back at me. His green eyes trying to place me somewhere. Wether he disliked me or refused to think he hadn't seen me, his stare was hard. The way he looked at Rin was with familiarity and something else. It was a look I've seen before but it made my head ache.

I heard the door close and Rin padded back taking the controller in her hand and flipping on the TV.

"Is he your friend?" I asked her.

She nodded," He's my best friends' twin brother and my classmate. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't even be here."

Rin sighed, "You look down on yourself too much, Len. What if I told you I'm happy with you being here?"

I though for a moment, I searched in her blue eyes briefly. He blond hair radiated with sunshine that poured out the windows. i couldn't stare for too long, like her beauty was distracting. I collected my thoughts.

"I'd...be happy for such a kind lie."

Her eyes twisted with a bit of hurt. I was calling her a liar. Maybe I wanted it to be a lie, something inside me stirred and wanted to pull me out the door. Rin turned back to the TV, her mouth formed a thin line.

"I would never lie to you." She said quietly.


	7. Chapter SEVEN: Running up that Hill

Chapter Seven

_-Running Up That Hill_

_/And If I only could_

_make a deal with God_

_And get him to swap our places_

_Be running up that road_

_be running up that hill_

_be running up that building/_

**-LEN**

On Sunday morning, after taking shower, Rin told me she was going to buy some supplies she needed. She ssid I could help mysefl to anything in the kitchen.

"I think you might be a better cook than I will ever be." Rin said.

It made me wonder for a moment, could I cook? My finger tips were rough with callouses, I wondered where they come from.

"Right." I answered her quietly.

After our conversation last night, the air between us was tense. I knew she was trying to make it better but I was still stuck in that place. She left after glancing back at me briefly, she smiled a little and closed the door.

Rin left the TV on and I went to lay on the couch. There was a picture frame on the floor, glass shattered underneath it. I crouched down to see it better. In my hands was a family photo. A tall dark-haired man with glasses beside a young blonde woman. Her eyes were bright and blue as the skies. In her arms was a small child, I knew it was Rin from the blonde hair and blue eyes, her hair was in pigtails and her cheeks were bright pink. Her mother was smiling with loving eyes staring down at Rin. The man, I assumed it was her father, held hard eyes and stared directly into the camera.

Why was it on the floor like this?

I picked up the frame and set it down on the coffetable. I got a napkin to hold the shattered glass. Picking up one of the sharper pieces, it cut my finger tip. I sighed and finished up cleaning.

Rin came back a few hours lates carrying brwon paper bags, "Hey,Len," She greeted me as she came in.

"Hey." i said back.

She stopped in her path as she spotted the upright picture frame. Her eyes were wide.

"I-I found it on the floor. Broken. So, I cleaned it up." I told her.

She looked lost for a moment and turned to me, "O-oh. Thank you, Len."

She placed the bags on the table and flipped the photo face down again. She caught me staring and gave a nervous laugh.

"I just...don't want it to get dirty." She said quickly.

I knew she was lying. I didn't want to pry, since it wan't my place, and let it go giving her a smile and nodding. we all have holes that we cover up.

"What did you buy?" I asked her.

Her eyes lit up, "I bought some music sheets and origami paper I was missing."

"Music?"

"Yeah. I write songs and play on the piano." She said. She was rrmmaginf through the bags, taking out stacks of paper and notebooks.

"You have a piano?" I asked her. I hadn't seen one around here.

"I Have a keyboard. In my room, it's a bit old but-"

"May I see it?" There was a bit of despereation in my voice, I could feel my fingertips almost burning.

"S-sure." She said.

Her room was a lot like mine. The walls were pale yellow and paper cranes hun on strings across the ceiling. He bed was neatly made with studd animals over the pillows, Her desk was crammed with papers and book. On its' stand in front of the wide window was a keyboard.

The sight of it was almost familiar.

"Do you play?" Rin asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

I stepped closer to it and ran my fingers over the keys lightly. My mind seemed to race for a moment. I could hear screaming somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Len?"

There was a pounding in my chest. A familiar and welcoming feeling.

"Len?"

I pressed a key but no sound was made. It was turned off.

"Are you alright?" I finally noticed that Rin's small hand was on my forearm. Her grip was soft, trying to snap me out of my thoughts. Her eyes were wide and...scared.

"Oh, sorry. I just-" I didn't even know how to explain it. Was I getting my memories back?

The timer on the oven went off. I had forgotten that Rin had put something in there for dinner. Her eyes widened and she let go of my arm.

"Oh! I have to check on that." She said and left the room.

I flipped the 'ON' button and pressed a key softly. The sound resounded somewhere in my body making me shiver. I pressed the next key and a fog returned to my mind.

It was that song that followed me everywhere. It was that song that_ haunted _me. The rest of the notes seemed to come out on their own as my fingertips pressed the keys, pouring out the melody that connected everything that was left of my memories.

**-RIN**

Seeing Len so absorbed in the keyboard made me worry. There was a strange look in his eyes when his thin fingers ran over the keys. His eyebrows furrowed and the bags underneath his eyes were more obvious. His eyes flickered to someplace else, somewhere uncertain and dark. It was completely different from the first expression I saw him with; lost and alone.

There was _something_ in his clear,blue eyes. For the first time, he was feeling something and it was hurting him.

That was when my hand reached out to him. I was surprised by my sudden movement A if my body had moved on its' own. But I know that I wanted Len to snap out of it.

Then he seemed to jump slightly and time began to move again.

I left him to take out our dinner from the oven. Well, it was actually cookies for dessert.

when I set the cookie pan on the counter, I heard a melody being played. It was familiar, I had heard it before. I pondered on the name of the song as I got closer to my room.

Len was leaning over the keyboard, his thin fingers pressing each key with precision. His eyes were closed and he wore a thin smile. He wasn't as troubled as before; he looked younger.

He was humming at first and then, his mouth opened and he sang along with the tune.

_"Tooi tooi_

_waraenai hanashi_

_itsuka boku ga_

_inaku natta nara_

_fukai, fukai_

_mori ni ochita"_

Even his voice seemed familiar. Like something I adored in the past.

_" kimi wa hitori de_

_yukunda ze."_

He hummed the rest as I stood in the door way.

I knew this song.

I heard it everyday when I began living alone.

It was _'Alice_.'

Maybe he was also a fan of this song. But the real singer never finished the song, he only wrote the first verse and stopped. But Len continued to hum the rest.

He stopped and let out a shaky breath.

"Len?"

He turned to me, his eyes were wide. He didn't expect me to be standing here.

"How do you know this song?" I asked.

He glanced down at the floor and then back at his hands. The black sweatbands covered up the scars on each of his wrists.

"I-I don't know," he said finally," But I keep hearing it in my head. I'm not crazy, right?"

I stepped closer when I noticed that his eyes were red, "No, you're not."

"How would you know!" His voice cracked. He wiped his eyes furiuously, he was staring down at the floor.

"Len, I-"

"I'm a stranger aren't I? You think I should leave, right?" He kept wiping his eyes but I caught a tear rolling down his cheek.

I stepped forward angrily and he stepped back bumping into the keyboard at his lower back.

"Don't assume that I would say those things!" My own eyes were stinging. I have to make him listen. I have to make him _understand_.

His eyes widened briefly and he continued to stare at the floor.

"My own father threw me away. He said he wanted a new life. One without me to remind him of his regrets," I said quietly, "I know how it feels to be thrown away. I would _never_ do such a thing to anyone."

"You-"

I cut him off, "Len, you're my friend now, Friends help eachother. I'm happy that you're living with me. Really, I'm...glad."

I raised my hand and pinched his cheek hard until it turned red underneath my fingers.

He let out a gasp but I didn't care.

"We're friends from now on." I said.

Len pulled away and let out a small chuckle.

For the first time, he smiled. A _real_ smile.

"Why are you the strong one, Rin?"

I wanted to tell him that he was wrong. But somehow, I knew that he needed someone to be strong, because he couldn't be.

"If that's what you need then I'll be that."


	8. Chapter EIGHT: Cinderella Another Story

Chapter eight is finally up! A little more details in this one. I was getting worried that the actual wasn't actually progressing so I took a big lead in this one.

I know a few of you are curious to what song has been haunting Len throughout the story.

The song is named "Alice" the cover by Len is truly beautiful and inspired the entire story.

The link will be on my profile :)

i got obsessed with this song xD

I know in the video there's a guitar in the background but in Miku's version it's a piano. I like both.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

-Cinderella ~Another Story~

_/The people around me will probably laugh at my actions_

_But I don't care if they laugh_

_I must make sure of this_

_You a person who's name and face I've never seen before_

_Why am I so obsessed and worried about you?_

_I am not stupid enoigh to just believe in strangers_

_I understand that_

_When I looked into those eyes full of damage_

_I was able to obtain that real smile/_

**-Rin**

On Monday morning, I had to force myself to get back into routine. While Len was sleeping soundly in his room I prepared his lunch and put it in the refrigerator for him to eat later. To remind him, I put a sticky note on the fridge.

That song still bothered me. I knew that smewhere deep in my memories I could remember where I heard it and who sang it. I left the apartment and walked through the empty cold streets.

During one of our breaks, Miku surprised me by slamming a hand on my desk.

"Why haven't you told me that you have a _boy_ living with you, Rin? A _boy_." Her voice kept getting higher and higher.

I sighed, "Miku, He's a chilhood friend."

"He's a boy."

"Well, that's obvious."

I scribbled notes in my notebook and waited for another outburst from her.

Miku puffed out a breath and sat on the empty chair in front of me, "You don't tell me anything nowadays, Rin."

I put my pen down when I realized sher was genuinely upset.

Her cheeks where puffed, her lips turned into a pout and her eyes where downcast.

"I'm sorry, Miku. it's just that. . . my childhood friend, Len, is in ...some problems. I'm trying to help him and I've just got a little attached to him. I'm sorry."

her eyes lit up, "'Problems'? Like with the law?" She asked. I forgot how she loved those kinds of things. I think Mikuo should stop letting her watch so much TV.

"No, not with the law. Just personal problems."

She deflated, "Oh."

The bell rang and she stood up to move to her original seat.

Before she left, shet turned and said, "If you need help, you can always rely on me or Mikuo."

I looked at her and smiled, "Thanks."

I wondered if they could help. But Len seemed uncomfortable when he met Mikuo. I din't want to upset him even more by forcing people around him. Even Mikuo was uncomfortable. I had tried speaking with him a few times but he would look away and say things like, "I have a student council meeting" or "I have soccer practice."

I didn't even know what to say to Mikuo and it was clear he was trying to avoid me at all costs.

I slid out an origami paper that was tucked into my notebook and began folding.

Fold one thousand paper cranes and get a wish.

I was close to folding that many but I wasn't close to figuring out what I want to wish for. Not by a long shot.

**-LEN**

She had called me her friend.

I knew it was silly to hang on to that phrase as if it was a lifeline because I'm sure that in the past I did have friends. But I held on to it. To me it was precious.

Last night, Rin had told me a bit about herself and her past. I had cornered her into it. I probably forced her to say it so she could snap me back into reality.

The reason why all her photos were face down, the reason she deleted those unheard voice mails. It was all because of her father. Everything lined up from there, her mother had died and Rin was left with her father. He decided to remarry and leave Rin buried along with the past.

She was always alone from then on. Always alone in this empty apartment.

After eating the lunch that Rin had left, I paced around the apartment. I felt as if I had to keep moving.

I had to find my own past. The Len that I left behind. I felt as if he deserved that much; to be found again. I kept brushing over the silver bracelet that hun on my right wrist. it only had my name engraved on it.

I smiled bitterly, why couldn't it be a dog collar with my full name and address?

It would be that much easier to re-trace my steps.

There wasn't a missing ad with my face on it in any of the newspapers that were piled nxt to the front door. Wasn't anyone looking for me?

As I sat crossed-legged on the wooden floor, I slammed my wrist down in frustration.

There has to be something. _Anything_.

I sat deafeated on the couch when Rin came in. She ran a hand through her blond hair and shook off the water that hung on her.

"It started pouring all of a sudden." She smiled.

She saw me with my head in my arms and came over to me, plopping down on the empt space next to me on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

I could smell the scent of outside on her. Like fresh rain on grass early in the morning.

"I need to find myself. I _need _to know."

I could feel Rin's hand on my arm once again and she pulled it away from my face. Her gaze was calm and steady.

"It's going to be difficult to start. Do you remember where you first were?" She asked.

"I was . . . in an alley. That's as far as I remember."

"..." She stood and slid back into her coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We are going into town. Maybe you will remember where you were. It's the only way to start."

I had walked for hours and hours that day when I woke up. I probably went in endless circles. it was going to be impossible to recognize anything. But she was right, it was the only way. I stood from the couch and went to my closet where a brand new green coat hung. I slipped into some sneakers and met with Rin at the front door.

She gave me reassuring smile and led us into the elevator down the hallway.

I had forgotten the black beanie that she had lent to me. When we stepped out into the cold air of the street, Rin raised her umbrella over our heads. She was so short that the top of the umbrella brushed over my head.

I grabbe her small hand and took the umbrella from her. Rin's eyes widened at the sudden contact.

I felt my face flush, "I can carry it for us," I said.

"Thank you."

She led the way through most of the streets but I stopped when I recognized a certain street corner. She looked at me confused, I pointed towards that corner and we continued walking from there. I still carried those doubts; this could be pointless. I looked at rin whose cheeks and nose were pink from the cold wind. I could even risk Rin getting sick from this.

"I think I remember walking up there." I said pointing to a small hill up the street.

She bit her lip for a moment, "I think that leads to the town's hospital."

My stomach twisted in a knot. I didn't want to go there.

"I know it's a clue." I said, my voice was forced.

"We don't have to go up there if you don't feel well." She said.

I tithgtened my grip on the umbrella, "It's okay."

So, we walked up the hill. We walked in silence, Rin walked beside me in a steady pace. I was forcing her to do this when she could be at home in the warmth. But I had a strong feeling that the hospital was I huge clue I was trying to avoid.

When we crosed the parking lot, I saw a black hooded figure jump down the steps. A flash of green peeked out the hood and she seemed stop as she spotted us. Rin continued walking with me.

The green-haired figure ran towards us, her hood falling down on the way, Sh didn't bother to put it back up despite the rain.

The girl nearly tampled us.

"_Len!" _Her hands were over her mouth in a gasp.

Rin stopped and glanced at me. I didn't know what to do or say. My breath was caught in my throat as I stared at the girl before us. Her green eyes were wide and the skin around them was red. It was clear that she had been crying and hadn't had enough sleep.

It was Rin who broke the silence, "Do you know him?"

The girl's eyes turned into a glare as she seemed to realize for the first time that there was someone a my side.

"Of course I know him! Len, _where_ have you been? And who is _this girl_?" She stepped forward and grabbbed a handful of my collar in her fist. I dropped the umbrella on the concrete in surprise.

"Ahh.."

Her stare was fierce and we were only a few inches apart. Why couldn't I open my mouth?

There was something familiar about this girl. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I kew her from somewhere. My heart was tight in my chest. I wanted to push her away, I wanted her to leave me alone. I wanted her to tell me how she knew me.

Something got between us and pushed the green-haired girl harshly away. Rin stood in front of me her arms outstretched in front of her.

"We might h-have a m-misunderstanding." Her voice was shaking, she was trying too hard to be brave, "This boy, Len, has amnesia."

The girl's eyes widened, "Amnesia?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry. I don't remember you."

She looked crushed for a moment and then in the next she covered it with a blank stare, her green eyes seemed to water, "You don't remember me, huh?" Her voice was quiet. The rain was falling on us, A rain drop slid down Rin's forehead and down her neck.

Rin let her arms fall at her side and she moved to stand beside me, Her small hand gripped my coat at the elbow.

"I'm Gumi. we were best friends before you went missing, Len." She spoke to me and ignored Rin at my side.

"What's his full name?" Rin asked. Gumi's eyes slid down to Rin.

"He's Minami Len," She said, "Lead singer and keyboardist of EXILE."

My heart froze. I saw blinding light somewhere behind Gumi and those scremas filled my head once again.

_Minami Len_.


	9. Chapter NINE: For Blue skies

The story has reached it's climax!

Len's a famous musician (What else could he be?)

What will Len do now?

How will Rin react?

I really hope you're enjoying the story. It'll get better.

Reviews, Please? You know I love to read them :)

Chapter Nine

-For Blue Skies

_/ I never believed you _

_I only wanted to _

_Before all of this _

_What did I miss? _

_Do you ever get homesick? _

_I can't get used to it _

_I can't get used to it _

_I'll never get used to it _

_I'll never get used to it /_

**-RIN**

Len had gone stiff beside me. The rainwas still puring down, seeping into our clothes and I shivered. Len'd hair was soaked, strands were sticking down his forehead and the color was drained from his face. I knew he had gone into schock from the words that Gumi had said.

_"He's Minami Len. Lead singer and keyboardist of EXILE."_

That band was famous. Truly famous about half a year ago and then they just . . . dissapeared. The press said they probably went into hiding to try to live a normal life. But others said that they had given into drugs. No one wanted to believe the drug thing but everyone knows how musicians are. At least some of them.

But EXILE rarely performed live. The only did a few shows and produced a few albums. The fans wanted more but they stayed the same.

"Len?" He was quiet and staring blankly ahead. Gumi was standing awkwardly, shifting her weight from leg to leg.

"What are _you_ doing with him?" She asked coldly at me.

"My name is Kagamine Rin," I said, "I'm Len's friend. I've been trying to help-"

"_Friend?" _She snorted, "The Len _I_ knew would never hang out with girls like you. Girls who chase after him because of the looks and fame. Every girl out there would throw themselves at him and offer up anything, even-"

Len cut her off suddenly, his hands were wound tight into fists, "_Stop_!"

Gumi jumped startled at his harsh voice, "Don't talk about Rin that way. She's...been by me through everything. _Please_. . .just stop."

I looked at him. His cheeks were flushed, maybe by the cold rain, but he was scared. His blue eyes wide and unfocused.

"Len...I'm sorry. Maybe...you should come back with me. I can help you remember." She said walking closer to us.

My heart jumped in my chest.

Why am I feeling surprised? I knew that one day he'd go back to his old life. I've been trying to get him to move away from that, afterall, there was something in his past that made him commit suicide. It was a failed attempt but it was still on his mind.

Len shook his head, he bent to pick up the fallen umbrella and stood closer to me. His chest blocking my view of Gumi. He pulled up the umbrella over us. My face flushed because I could feel the body heat the radiated from him.

"I can't," He said quietly," Not now."

Len looked down at me and with his sleeve, even though it was wet, he wiped my eyes. A small smiled was on his lips.

I gasped as I realized that I had been crying.

I hadn't cried since mom died.

"But Len, you can't stay here. We've been looking all over for you!" Gumi cried.

"I'm sorry, Gumi. What you said might've been too much for me. I can't listen to anymore right now." He told her.

"Then, when can I come and find you?" She asked.

I took out a small piece of paper and tried to protect it from the rain and I scribbled a few things on it. Len was about to say something but I moved away from him quickly and held it out to Gumi.

She looked at me questioningly.

"It's our address. You can come in the afternoon." I told her.

She scowled at me and snatched the paper from me.

"I'll come see you tomorrow then, Len. Please, you have to come back." Her eyes were staring past me to Len. He had his back turned.

Her green eyes were despereate. There was something there that craved Len's attention. I almost felt sorry for her.

"Rin, can we go home?" Len asked.

I hesitantly looked at Gumi who just stared at me in shock.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly before running ahead to Len.

There was something in my chest that fluttered as I got farther away from her and closer to Len.

I was relieved.

I was relieved that Len had said no to her. That he didn't run back to his old life and leave me behind. I was being selfish.

**-LEN**

At the apartment, Rin handed me a towel and left to her room wordlessly. I went into mine tossing the towel aside. Grabbing a pair of jeans that were on a chair and a t-shirt, I dressed. I sat on the edge of my bed when I finished.

Rin's door was still shut. I couldn't help but stare from across the hall.

She was dissapointed. I knew she was.

I was given a chance to try to get my old life and i had thrown it away. I even upset that girl, Gumi. Maybe she wouldn't even come back tomorrow. I was col towards her. But she had started to pick on Rin who did nothing wrong.

And Rin had cried. I was such a painful thing to see.

The door creaked across the hall and my head shot up. Rin slowly emerged from her bedroom. Her head was down, wet strands of blond hair hung over her forehead. She had changed in her usual pajamas: a white tanktop and losse black pants. Her head rose and she caught my eyes. She glanced down quickly but went into my room silently.

"Rin, I'm sorry. I know that I should've-"

She shook her head, " I should be the one apologizing."

"You did nothing wrong, Rin." I told her.

She grabbed the towel I had thrown aside and draped it over my head. I felt her small hands moving over my hair with the towel. She was trying to dry it off.

I kept my head down as she ran the towl over it.

"You know I...," She murmured, "I'm really selfish, Len. I'm not as nice as you think. When Gumi offered to take you home, something inside me...it- I was scared."

My eyes widened but she kept talking, "I guess I'm used to having you around. Though, it's a short time, I...liked spending time with you. But I know it might be better to go back, maybe even find your family. I'm sure they're worried. But you know, I-"

I felt a warm drop fall on my hand, I realized was clutching my knee with my hand. I looked up at Rin, the towel fell past my shoulders behind me and Rin was crying once again. She tried to laugh but she choked on her sob and tried to hide by wiping her eyes.

I stood up abruptly, "I know. It's okay." I murmured as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She was so small but fit into my arms perfectly. She wrapped her arms around me and continued to cry quietly into my chest. I settled with leaving my head near her neck.

"Len, I-I'm sorry, I'm ruining your shirt." She sniffled.

I chuckled, "That's not important."

She stiffled a laugh.

It was a while before we finally let go of each other and sat on the bed. Her thigh touched mine and her hand was on her knee beside mine. The silence wasn't awkward, it ws comfortable.

"What are you going to do from now on, Len?" She asked quietly

I looked at her. Her eyes were still red and a bit swollen from crying. Behind us, beyond the window, It was dark and cloudy. Rin looked tired but I knew she was as restless as i was.

"I...I don't know." I honetly told her.

A smile smiled played on her lips, " Well, whatever you choose, wherever you go, I want to be there to help you."

I felt my heart tighten in my chest. She was saying something else beyond those words. Something that made my cheeks flush. Maybe it was only wishfull thinking.

"Thank you, Rin" I said.

She put her hand over mine and stood up.

"Now, we have to wait for tomorrow. I'm sure...that it'll turn out fine," She said, "Afterall, You're the great Minami Len from EXILE."

I shook my head, I still couldn't beleive that. Who _was_ Minami Len?

"I might not be him anymore. Not anymore."

Her eyes looked past me briefly, "He was a bit arrogant. I like this Len better."

Before she left, I caught a quick look of her face. Her cheeks were bright pink.

I told myself it was a sign of a cold.


	10. Chapter TEN: Who Am I To Say?

Rin and Len will be singing in Japanses in this chapter also.

The translation will be at the end. Please, read them, the lyrics go along with their stories.

&& Reviews=Love :)

I want to know how you guys are liking the story so far :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

-Who Am I To Say

_/Love of my life_

_my soulmate_

_you're my best friend._

_Part of me like breathing_

_Now, half of me is left._

_I don't know anything at all_

_Who am I to say you love me?_

_I don't know anything at all._

_Who am I to say you need me?_

_Color me blue I'm lost in you./_

**-RIN**

Len hadn't woken up on time this morning either. His bedroom door was open slightly. I couldn't resist step in briefly. I could hear his even deep breaths as he slept. Len slept on his tummy with one arm was over his head and the other over the side of the bed. The bedcovers were a mess, tangled around his legs. I surpressed a giggle and left his room, he deserved all the sleep he could get.

Today, that girl, Gumi, will be coming over.

Maybe even to take him away.

Len. _The _famous Minami Len from EXILE.

Who would've thought that he'd end up with amnesia in my apartment.

I skipped breakfast but let Len fome food in the fridge. My classes went by fast. Miku still talked to me like usual as if there was nothing wrong. It was only obvious since I hadn't been telling her the whole truth about Len. And then there was Mikuo. I hadn't heard from him for days.

In my last period , Math, I couldn't help but keep clicking my pen over and over again. My chin rested on my hand but I was a complete nervous wreck inside. Today, something was going to change. I could feel it. It was tearing at the edges of my mind. It was stupid letting myself get to attached to Len. It happened before I even realized it.

I pulled out a sheet of music from my folder. Instead of folding it into a crane, I began to draw notes.

Should I have ignored Len that day in the rain?

I could have just gone on with my life, quiet and peaceful.

When that thought hit me, I wanted to bang my head against the wall.

I can't think like that! I can't let myself regret meeting him.

An image of Len eating across from me in the kitchen table crossed my mind. My face itched with a smile.

_/Yorisou nowa, inochi./_

I scribbled down the lyrics under the musical staff.

How long has it been since I wrote my own music instead of copying the ones in music class? My mom was a famous pianist. She had elegant, thin fingers. She used to play me songs all the time.

Another image of Len passed throuhg my mind, when he touched the piano and wore that strange sad look.

_/Fureau nowa, katachi./_

What did I really feel for Len?

Yesterday the way he held me as I cried was so warm and reassuring. I felt a bit embarrased as I remembered, I was just blubbering and he held me the whole time. wasn't he the one in pain? Still, his arms were around me, encasing me in warmth. In was so ...strange the way that I fit perfectly in his arms. As if he was molded just for me.

Eh!

I shook my head. N-no, of course not. I'm losing it.

He'll leave me soon. His room will be empty. I won't hear his usual hummimg of that song that I've come to love.

Love.

Was that what I felt for Len?

An image of Gumi standing in the rain flashed through my memory. That's right. Those wide, green eyes had a look of desperation and ...love. The feeling that she held for Len. I have no idea what happened between him and her in the past. It's useless to ask him either way.

I couldn't help but feel like seeing Len again. Myabe cathc his rare smile.

I picked up the pen that I had dropped and scribbled one more line beofre tucking in the paper in my pocket.

_/Koisou wa, itsumo./_

**-LEN**

The apartment seemed unsettling now without Rin. Her bedroom door was wide open. Almost inviting me in. I could see a pile of clothes thrown on the floor and more paper cranes.

In the kitchen I pulled out the onigiri that Rin had left for me. I wondered if she realized that her onigiri are my absolute favorite. I licked my fingers clean of any grains when I finished up and gulped down a galss of green tea.

It was only noon. Rin wouldn't be home for a nother few hours. I wonder when Gumi would drop by. i sent a prayer that Rin wold be here by then. Everything semed a little less tense with her. Atleast for me.

I padded over to the couch and took a seat crossing my legs underneath me. I flipped on the Tv but afteer about half an hour I found myself standing and pacing around again.

Gumi would definantely try to get me to leave with her.

Something in my stomach churned an I felt like throwing up. I dashed to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. The reflction I saw staring back was a lot different from the first time I arrived. I wasn't as pale and the dark circles seemed to have faded a bit. I had Rin to thank for that. For everything. I glanced down at the sweatbands aorund my wrists, I was just running back to whatever pushed me to do that.

I could ask Gumi to tell me.

I felt a bit of shame imagining Rin listening to the answer to that.

My face felt hot remembering what happened last night.

_" Well, whatever you choose, wherever you go, I want to be there to help you."_

She had said those kind words to me.

I smiled clutching my shirt over my heart, was it bad that I also wanted her to be there?

I heard a buzzing in my ear and an exhilirating rush through my veins.

I drummed my finger over the counter and felt myself start to hum. Awkwardly at first and then I closed my eyes and let the song build itself.

_/Shiterruyo. Sekai wa motto tanoshiindesho?/_

I remembered the first time that Rin had held out her hand to me in the pouring rain. Her eyes didn't show pity. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and warmth.

_/Shitteruyo. Sekai wa motto ureshiindesho?/_

I left the bathrrom in a rush. I didn't know what would happen the moment that Gumi would walk in. I didn't know what I would say. I didn't know what Gumi would reveal.

I did know one thing.

One thing was clear to me.

Realizing it made my head clearer and the ache of my lost memories were dulled.

When Rin came home, She glanced at me, I was sitting on the couch staring at my open palms in my lap, Rin smiled a bit and closed the door behind her. She placed her bag in the ground and pulled off her sweater.

"Welcome back." I told her.

She turned to me, and smiled, "Thanks."

She took a seat beside me, folding her hands on her lap, "i wonder when she's coming. Should I make something to eat while we wait?"

I shook my head, "I don't think I have much of an appetite."

"You're right," She turned to me suddenly, her cheeks were a bit red, "Er- you know, Len, i was thinking...I-"

The doorbell cut her off from saying anything else. She gasped and stood up but I grabbed her wrist suddenly making her look at me in surprise.

"Wait, what did you want to tell me?"

She looked at th door and then back at me, "I-it was nothing. I bettter go get that." She pulled her hand out of my grasp and went towards the door.

TRin opened the door and Gumi stepped in. She wore a white t-shirt under a black leather jaket and a green miniskirt with ripped leggings. She really did look like she belonged in the band.

She stomped over to where I was sitting.

"You're _living_ with her? why didn't you mention this to me before!" She was pointing accusingly at Rin who ws still standing in the doorway.

"I thought I did. I'm sorry, "I glanced over at Rin who wore a scowl, "You shouldn't treat her like that, Gumi, you're the guest here."

Gumi rolled her eyes and sat next to me. A little too close. I could smell the thick perfume she wore.

Rin took a seat across from us.

"Are you leaving with me or what?" Gumi asked staring right at me.

I sighed, "I can't just leave with you just like that. I-"

"Why?" her voice got high, "Is it because of _her_? Does _she_ want some sort of payment?"

Before I could answer Rin stood up almost knocking over the chair she sat on, "Stop acting like I'm not here, Gumi-san! My name is Rin. R-I-N. Kagamine Rin, Got it?" I've never seen her this angry, her cheeks were even more clored than before and her hands were intight, small fists, "If you want to ridicule me then leave. You're len's friend , right? You should be _helping_ him not dragging him by the collar."

Gumi's cheeks flared with embarrassment. Rin was right. I would've said something too but I was afraid that it would be more offending. Rin was too kind. She calmly took her seat once again and glanced at me.

"Gumi, there's something I wanted to know. It's been bugging for me since i woke up on the streets, " I lifted my hands and she stared at the sweatbands, "My suicide wasn't succesful as you can tell. Do you know why I would do such a thing?"

Her green eyes seemed to water and she wiped them quickly. She looked down at the floor silently.

"You..." She started and took in a deep breath, "You were a child prodigy. At least that's what you always told us when your past came up. You said that your father was a famous violinist, you never mentioned a name, and your mother...you didn't like to talk about her only that she was an artist." She glanced up at me.

The information seemed so knew to me. I wondered what they looked like. My fatehr and my mother.

She began again, "Your mother died when you were five, then, your father was a complete mess. He wrecked his career and then he abondoned you. He left you at a parking lot at a 7-eleven. After that, you started to bounce from foster home to foster home. You and I met in middle school. in detention tobe specific. I flipped off a teacher of and you had broken some kid's nose." She let out a small laugh at that. "But you loved to play the piano and I loved to play the guitar. Then, we met Kaito, and basically...EXILE was born."

Rin was silent as she listened in to Gumi. She had her arms crossed over her chest but I could see that she was shivering.

"Who's Kaito?"

Gumi sighed, "He's in the band. Pretty much controls it if you ask me. The day you left you two had a huge argument. You stormed out and he started cursing you with every demon he could think of."

"Is he still mad? Do you know what it was about?"

Gumi shook her head. "He just said that you were an ungrateful brat. Then, you left the hotl where we were staying. You took nothing with you, " She turned and grasped my hand in both of hers, "I didn't know how to find you. Kaito was still furious but I called almost every hotel in the city and then I tried hospitals. They didn't want to tell me anything. You were checked in with just your first name."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I wasn't thinking."

She shook her head, "You were. You always said that you were a bird without wings. I always thought that Kaito and I took them from you. I still think that now. You seem happier now. A lot more. You were always frowning with us. None of your photographs has you smiling." Gumi said sadly.

She stood up and placed sunglasses over her eyes, her cool demeanor was back, "I better get going. I'm sorry I don't quite know what made try to kill yourself but maybe you can think about what I told you and figure it out."

She looked at Rin, "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

Rin nodded and glanced at me hesitantly. She walked with gumi towards the door way. I could hear them talk lowly in the hallway. Like they were whispering.

There weres till holes in the story. What did that guy, Kaito, say to me?

Why did I leave angrily? And where did I go after?

My elbows were on my knees and I placed my face in my hands. i felt releived that she didn't force me to leave with her.

A few minutes later, Rin walked in wiping her eyes.

"R-Rin, what happened?" I asked.

She smiled, "It's nothing. I think we shul eat something now."

I stood up as she turned around and headed for the kitchen. I stood up abruptly and pulled on her wrist, she turned around, and I pulled her into my chest. I could feel her cheek on my shoulder.

"L-Len?"

"I'm sorry, Rin." I murmured.

* * *

><p>Ta-Dah! :D<p>

I'm sorry, this chapter was only to built up suspense. It's already in it's final chapters. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I am. I love writing in their points of views.

Please, review and tell me what you're thinking.

oh, here's the translation of **Rin's song **in her part.

_/Yorisou nowa, inochi./ - The thing that clings, Life_

_/Fureau nowa, katachi./ - The thing that touches, Appearance._

_/Koisou wa, itsumo./ - The thing that loves, always_

And here's the translation to **Len's song **in his part.

_/Shiterruyo. Sekai wa motto tanoshiindesho?/ - I know, isn't the world a little more enjoyable?_

_/Shitteruyo. Sekai wa motto ureshiindesho?/ - I know, isn't the world a little more happier?_


	11. Chapter ELEVEN: In My Veins

:D

I'm just dragging the story out /shot/

xD it's really close to the end now. Be prepared.

& please continue to review.

-More at the end.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

-In my veins

_/Nothing goes as planned, everything will break_

_People say goodbye, in their own special way_

_All that you rely on,_

_And all that you can fake_

_Will leave you in the morning,_

_Will find you in the day._

_Oh, you're in my veins,_

_And I cannot get you out._

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth._

_Oh, you run away,_

_Cause I am not what you found._

_Oh, you're in my veins,_

_And I cannot get you out./_

* * *

><p><strong>-LEN<strong>

I wish I could put in words what practically forced me to hug Rin. I was scared. The 'Len' that I had forgotten was finally put in front of me. By what Gumi had said. My mind was spinning in that moment, as if my head would leave my body at any moment. Rin was my anchor. In that moment I had remembered the taste of blood in my mouth- probably from some fight I was in before- the taste was bitter and metallic. I remembered myself wiping my mouth with my while sleeve, blood stained it. I felt so strong in that moment but my present self was shaking. I couldn't stand being in my own skin.

I had to get out. Get out of 'Len.'

"L-Len?" She whispered. Rin's hand was on my stomach, she was trying to pull away gently. But I tightened my grip. I didn't want her to see me. I was wearing my past self's face.

"I'm sorry, Rin."

Just a little while longer. Please.

My head ached. Another flashback came to mind. I was in school, sitting in the back. I had no book or notes in front of me. I could feel the scowl on my face. A scowl that belonged to an arogant, messed up kid. I was facing towards the window.

_"," the teacher called me out, "Are you listening?"_

_I made a 'tsk' sound and turned to him._

_"Maybe. And maybe not." I said._

_Most of the other kids were looking at me by this point. Their faces full of disgust and annoyance._

_I hated them. each and every last one of them_

_"Mr. Minami, if you're not willing to learn then, leave. You're only wasting your time here. You're a bother to your fellow classmates."_

_A bother._

_I hated that word. I knew I was. All my foster parent had said that to me. _

_"You're a bother. Leave."_

_I stood from my seat, the chair scraping the floor and falling behind me. I glared at the teacher. His eyes widened and he took a step back. My lips turned into a snarl and I snapped. I kicked the empty desk beside me and it toppled over. The crashing noise made a few jump._

_"Fine! Like a care." _

_And I left. _

I shuddered and I realized Rin was holding my shoulders and shaking me. I was on my knees on the floor, slumped forward towards Rin.

"Len. Len!" Her eyes were wide and filled with worry. They might've even been filled with tears. She shouldn't cry for me. Someone like me didn't deserve her tears.

I closed my eyes one last time and I passed out in her arms.

I didn't know how long I had slept when I woke up. I was on the couch, a blanket draped over me and the sunlight leaked in from the balcony. I noticed something stir and I found Rin leaning against the couch, sleeping. Her head right beside me. She had been watching over me the whole night. My hand reached out and I brushed brushed a piece of her soft blond hair.

She stirred and pulled away from me, "Are you awake?" I asked.

Rin gasped and turned around to face me. She pinched my cheek, hard, making me hiss.

"You scared me!" She said. I noticed her eyes looked tire with dark circles around them.

I sat up pulling the blanket away, "I'm sorry."

She sighed, "What happened?"

"I remembered something." I said. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Really? What was it?"

I shook my head, "Nothing really." I couldn't look at her when I said it. She eyed me for a moment and then looked away. I was grateful that she didn't try to ask any further.

"You had a fever when you passed out, "She said getting up, "You look better now. But I had to drag you to the couch by myself. And, Len, you're not exactly light as a feather."

She massaged her shoulders as if they were sore. She glanced at me and broke out into a small laugh. I laughed with her clutching sides. I hadn't laughed like this for a long time.

"C'mon. We missed breakfast"

I looked at the clock, "What about school?"

She shrugged, "I need a day off."

We ate our breakfast in silence. Occasionally I would glance over my plate and stare at Rin. If she didn't think I was messed up before, now she was. But she didn't say a word. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and she wore her school uniform from yesterday. I probably wasn't all that good looking either. I swallowed the last drop of water from the glass and stood up collectig my plate.

"Wait, I'll wash them. You should go take a shower. I'll go after you." She said sliding out of the chair.

Before I could protest, she pointed down the hallway. I nodded and left.

For me, time had stopped moving when I woke up in the streets. It might've turned a bit when Rin held out her hand. But it all still hurt.

I couldn't bring myself to think of the burden that Rin must be carrying.

* * *

><p><strong>-RIN<strong>

_ "What exactly were you thinking when you brought him to your house?" Gumi's voice was just as cold as her eyes, "You could've just left him there. Someone would've found him and brought him to us."_

_ I knew the door was closed beside us and Len was far from it but I was scared that he could hear us. I brought my eyes up from the floor to face her._

_ "It wasn't fair to just leave him in the rain. It doesn't matte if he's famous, rich or a delinquent. He's a human being and I had to help him. It's a lot more than what you've been doing."_

_She glared at me taking a few steps forward, I stood my ground and kept my gaze steady._

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_ "I don't know everything but he already tried to commit suicide before loosing his memories. You didn't see him. He was a mess, it looked as if he had really died. In his eyes, there was nothing there. I wanted to save what was left. I-I don't understand why either but I'm happy I did. I'm happy that I met him."_

_ She snorted and covered her mouth as she laughed, "'Happy you met him'? You probably mean nothing to him. Len was always like that. He never got attached and threw people away once he got what he wanted. You're an idiot if you think-"_

_ "He's different!" I said it louder than it was supposed to be, "T-The Len I see now...I know it's not a fake. I'm sorry that you remember him that way but he's not like that He's kind, quiet but he carries...the past on his shoulders. even if he doesn't see it. I-I want to help him b-but there's only so much I can do."_

_ I wiped the tears that were running down my cheeks. I was angry. I was sad hearing the Len I knew being spoken of that way-Like a cruel being._

_She was quiet for a moment, She was facing the closed door. Her eyes sad._

_ "You know...I loved him. even if he was that way. It made him...different," She laughed quietly,"He had his own way. But he never once looked at me. He only cared about the music. He smiled when he sang. That was the only time he did."_

_She turned to me, "How do __**you **__feel about him?"_

_The question surprised me. How __**did **__I feel about him?_

_ I've been running this question through my mind for a while. For what seemed forever. I did not like Minami Len, the musician. But how did I feel about Minami Len, my friend?_

_"I...," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I really-"_

_ Her phone ringing made me jump. She was still waiting for me and then sighed. She flipped her phone over._

_"Yeah?" she answered._

_She listened to the person on the other end and then said, "Fine. whatever."_

_ She closed the phone and turned back to me, "I already know your answer, Rin, and I wish you luck. You'll need it. I'm leaving now." She turned on her heel and walked down the hallway, pulling up her hoodie and dissapearing around the corner._

After Len left the shower, I took one. The water was warm and comforting. I wondered if Gumi really knew my answer. She seemed so ... far way. Something told me that Len was that way in the past too. That's the way she described him to be.

I dried my hair and slipped into a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt.

Len was already in the living room, flipping thoruugh channels and drinking a glass of water. I took a seat beside him. He stiffened for a moment and then relaxed.

"Len?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I wouldn't mind you staying here. I mean- if you wanted to live here, w-with me, it'll be okay." I said, I could feel my cheeks burning. His head turned to face me, ignoring the Tv that was playing.

His eyes were wide,"Y-you...w-why?"

"I like..being with you. I think- I'm sure you can live comfortably here, Len."

His cheeks flushed and he looked down, "I- uh...I'm happy living with you too."

I smiled, "You can think about it. I'm not forcing you."

"Thank you, Rin, for everything."

He pulled up his hand, his fingers resting over mine in the small space between us. My face was burning but I couldn't look away from his stead, warm gaze. I was aware of the warmth that his hand brought to mine. His hands were bigger than mine, and held mine perfectly. He leaned in closer, I didn't want to move away either, I could feel my legs weakening.

"Rin...," And his lips brushed soflty over my cheek. His eyes were closed, taking way his bright-blue gaze away.

"Rin, I-"

The dorrbell ringing, made us both jump and we became aware of how close we were. i was sure my face had turned over ten shade of red.

"I-I'll get that!" I said jumping off th couch.

Len nodded, his hand partially covering his face.

I opened the door, and there, was a tall blue-haired man. His height towered over mine. But what truly scared me, what really made a shiver run down my spine, was that look he wore. His eyes were narrowed, he was furious, staring past me.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

He put his hand on my shoulder and shoved my aside, hard. I gasped when my knee hit the ground.

"Rin!" I heard Len yell as he stood up and dashed to my side.

The blue-haired man moved once again, this time he grabbed Len by his collar. The man glared down at Len, he was practically snarling, his face contorting into something of pure hatred.

Len coughed and choked at the man's grip that practically lifted him off the ground.

"_You stupid brat! _What do you think you're doing?" The man said. Len was wincing in the man's grip.

I stood up and pushed the man with all the strenght I had in my arms. He stumbled a few feet back and let Len go. I put myself in front of Len, who had dropped to the ground and tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know who you are but you can't just barge in here and attack us." I tried to muster up as the courage I had even on shaking knees."

The man smirked, "Did I forget to introduce myself? My name is Kaito. And this brat's coming with me."

* * *

><p>I'm making kaito and Gumi the bad guys Shot

Gumi isn't that bad. it's just for her image in the band.

&& I want to thank** lizzyytx33,myhamsterhangsupsidedown, **and **Cluelessleaf.**

You guy review after almost every chapter. Thank you so much. All of you give me fuel to keep going.


	12. Chapter TWELVE: The Victory

:D Hello, all.

This chapter is all written in Len's Point of View. Since it's the chapter before the last.

-Sniffle- I know, it's ending so soon xD

But I love this story. This will be my first story that I have actually finished D:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**-The Victory**

_/Time always wins me _

_over when I'm tired_

_I will not allow this to_

_Be me, all that it can be_

_You can't kill me,_

_If I could buy anything,_

_I would buy you all the time_

_That got hard and got tough_

_Not enough to break me/_

-LEN

I was in shock. Once again. Nothing ever changes, everything takes me by surprise. Always tearing me down once I get a hang of things. There wasn't anything else to say about except that I hated it. I wanted to be alone. Rin was right, losing my memories might've been a good thing. My past was coming back to haunt me.

One moment, one brief, quiet moment, I was on the couch next to Rin. Rin, the girl who saved me, was only centimeters from me. I could feel the softness of her cheek beneath my fingers. Rin, the girl who always smelled like oranges, was just beneath my fingertips.

I remember feeling a small thrill run down my spine. It wasn't like anything I had felt before. It was-could it be...maybe it was- I hope it was...Happiness. For once a saw a flash of a future I could obtain. And it was just beneath my fingertips.

Her eyes were bright under the dim lights of our living room. I could see myself reflected in them. I could've sworn I saw a smile somewhere in them. I wanted to tell her how I felt. I felt it the moment I laid eyes on her. _I felt it_. How could I not see it before?

"Rin..." I had murmured so close to her lips. I willed myself to say it.

Rin.

I-I love you. I love you. _I love you, Rin_.

But then the moment broke all because of that stupid doorbell.

What put me in shock was that man. That blue-haired man that caried rage in his eyes. The kind of rage that I had never seen before. _That_ kind of hate couldn't be carried by a human being. But he held it and he was staring right at me. He had pushed Rin out the way and she hit the floor. Something in my chest flared in that moment.

_How dare he lay a finger on her_.

I let my feet carry me to her. I wanted to protect her from this intruder. But then, I felt myself practically being pulled off the ground by my collar. Something in his eyes was so frightfully familiar. A part of me held no fear and I had to stop myself from smirking. But the other part, could barely breathe.

Rin stepped in once more, freeing me from his grasp. As I choked on the ground I couldn't help but feel my pride taking a hit. Rin was always saving me. Always helping me. Why couldn't I protect her for once? Why could I be the one standing in fron of her?

But there she stood, with her arms spread out, blocking the man from my view. I could see her knees were shaking, just barely but her voice was steady and brave. I loved that about her, but how could she show so much courage when she could barely stand?

I pulled my slef off the ground.

_"Did I forget to introduce myself? My name is Kaito. And this brat's coming with me." _Was what that man said.

Kaito.

He was in the band I had belonged to: EXILE.

I fixed the collar of my shirt. Hiding the surprise and nervousness from my face, I put on an emotionless mask. My eyes were steady as I faced him and laid a hand on Rin's shoulder gently. She turned, surprised, her eyes were unsteady. I gave her a small nod and she hesitantly stepped aside.

"I don't care who you are," I said, even my own voice was unfamiliar to my ears, "But I'm not leaving with you. It'll be a better idea if you leave alone."

Kaito frowned, "Even after losing your memories you still didn't wipe that smug look off your face. Are you planning on leaving the band?"

_"Are you planning on leaving the band?" _

Those words echoed somewhere in my mind. It must've been another memory. I felt light headed and I lifted a hand to my forehead, blocking off my right eye.

_"Yeah. I am." I had said. I couldn't face him._

_"Do you honestly think you can survive on your own? You have nothing left beside the band. Your family doesn't want you. You'll run out of money. You'll starve."_

_I knew that. I had always known that. But I wasn't afraid._

_"I'm sorry, Kaito. I'm sure you can find another lead singer. There's hundreds lining up at the door."_

_ Kaito started to laugh. Such a cruel and mocking laugh that made my hands shake. I stuffed them in my pockets shaking my head._

_"You were always worthless. You mean nothing to the band," He started, "You're a bother, Len. You'll be doing us a favor."_

_ I turned on my heel and faced him. I put on my signature smirk, of an arrogant boy who had everything and wanted none of it, " Then, I'll go. Maybe we'll cross paths again."_

_As I slammed the door behind me, I heard kaito yell: "Don't count on it! You'll be dead..."_

_ I left that night and wondered the streets. I might've taken a few trains and passed countless of buildings. I turned at an alley an collapsed. That's when I remebered my Father. The first person to make me feel useless and unwanted._

_ "I'm sorry, Len. I can't take care of you anymore. It's just...too much." He said before driving off. Standing in the middle of the night in some parking lot. My hands empty and my head numb. Them I remembered my mother, who had cherished me. She loved to sing that song...'Alice' but then she died before finishing it._

_I remember finding a piece of broken glass somewhere on the concrete next to a dumpster. **"You're a bother,Len."**_

_Then, it all went black._

"I left it before, " I told Kaito, coming back to my senses, "I mean it that time."

"Do you know how the media will react? Do you even care about the band-"

"I don't even think_ you _care about the band, Kaito," I said, "Back then, you were scared of losing the only thing that put you on the spotlight. I was the one media wanted but I wanted to break free from all that. I wanted a life like this," I stretched out my arm and gestured to the apartment, "I always wanted to live comfortably. Like this, " I glance over at Rin, who stood quietly at my side, "With someone I care about."

Kaito glared at Rin briefly and then slid his eyes to me, "You really want this?"

I nodded, "There's nothing else I have ever wanted as much as this. I'm sure that...you and Gumi will be fine without me."

Kaito glared at the floor beneath his feet. I breathed out a gush of air that i didn't know I was holding in quietly.

"You know," He said turning towards the door, "That girl will be upset to hear your choice. But I'm leaving this just incase you change your mind. You always did." He placed a card on a table beside the door. He glanced at me and then left, closing the door behind him.

I heard Rin sigh and she sank to the floor. I kneeled beside her pulling off my sweater and putting it over her shaking form. She seemed so much smaller than before, ready to break. She looked into my eyes and gave a nervous laugh, "T-that was scary."

I nodded, "I'm sorry, Rin. You got caught in the middle again. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine. How about you?"

I smiled, "Perfect."

I held out my hand to her and she took it. Her small,thin fingers wrapped themselves around mine. She stood and looked up at me, a small grin playing on her lips.

"You said you cared about me."

I gripped her hand tighter, "I always have."

She smiled.

There was nothing else left to say. Everything I had wanted to say, I said just by staring into her eyes and holding her hand. She grinned even wider, her mouth moved slighlty and she spoke the words that made my heart tighten in my chest. My cheeks flushed and I covered my mouth with my free hand, I looked the other way.

That night, I walked into my room feeling lighter than usual. The scars on my wrists were the only things left that haunted me. Cruel marks that formed to begin my new life. A life here, with Rin. They aren't so bad, I thought.

I laid in my bed stretched out, with my arms under my head, I stared out the window beside me. The moon was high in the sky looking down and casting a bright light. I knew Rin had already fallen asleep a while ago. I had staid in the kitchen to eat leftovers from the other night.

_"Do you know how the media will react? Do you even care about the band-" _

Kaito's words rang through my head. In his own way, he was right. I was being a coward and selfish for leaving the band like that. I'm sure I had fans before. What would they think? Would they think badly of Kaito and Gumi for continuing without me?

I was the lead singer anyway. I had responsabilities too.

The old Len would just leave it like that. Uncaring and living his life without a burden on his mind. But I'm not him...am I?

I also want to live freely. But the band still concerned me.

I couldn't leave them like that.

Rin had said it before, Nothing deserved to be abondoned.

Not even a band that was part of the reason for my suicide attempt.

I stood up and shook the sleepiness from my mind. There wasn't much time left. i had to do it fast. I grabbed a bag from my closet and stuffed a few shirt and pants. I opened the door quietly into the hallway.

Rin's door was partially open but the lights were off.

I set the bag down beside her door and opened it carefully for it not to make a noise.

Something in my chest stirred as I saw her sleeping face. She was so peacefully sleeping and was breathing soflty. This was Rin, who was abandoned once before, just like I was, and it scared her. I knew she didn't want to be left alone. This was the Rin that had spoken those words to me. The ones I will cherish for a long time. I wanted to crawl back into my own bed. I wanted to stay here with Rin. Always with Rin.

My hand moved slowly to touch her lips softly. They were so heart-breakingly soft. i smiled to myself sofltly and leaned my head down. I pressed my lips to her forehead.

I grabbed a paper form her desk and a pencil and scribbled down a few words.

At her door, I turned back to look at her. Rin was still sleeping quielty. Paper cranes hung above her head. Each one had its own different design. Each one guarded her.

I sure needed a wish right now. Just one.

I grabbed the card that kaito had left and closed the door quielty behind me. I ran down the hallway and left the apartment building.

_We'll meet again. I promise._

_**"I love you, Len."**_

* * *

><p>Yes, those words that Rin spoke to Len. (Just the love part)<p>

She finally said it xD /Shot/

But I want to thank thoset that are leaving reviews. They get me excited :D

The next chapter will be the last one. The closing act. The end. Fini.

Let me know what you're thinking so far.

Please review :3


	13. Chapter THIRTEEN: Finale

Final chapter of 1000 paper cranes.

This chapter is all in Rin's point of view. The english translation of each of their songs will be at the end :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

-RIN

The world was ending.

It spun off its axis.

There's no other explanation.

I'm Dreaming. _I'm dreaming_.

Those were the thoughts running through my mind as I held a tiny note that was left on my nightstand. The handwriting was neat and cursive. But I knew it belonged to Len. I looked around my room but it was empty, there wasn't any other trace that showed he had been here. I ran out into the hallways, across to his room. The bed was neatly made and there wasn't a single thing on the floor or on his desk.

Aside from some folded clothes, it's as if he was never here.

I glanced down at the note that I still held in my hands, I shook my head, "L-Len!" I called down the hallway. He would pop his head out the kitchen, toast in his mouth and he'd grin at me.

There was no one there.

_**I'm sorry, Rin.**_

_"Is that all you had to say to me!"_ I cried to the empty apartment. My voice was hoarse and shaky. I let myself fall to my knees.

He had said that he'd stay. I had even told him how I felt. He smiled and held me.

Did he ever put his feelings about me into words?

My hands started shaking: he didn't say anything.

Was this his way of rejecting me?

I stood on shaky knees and walked slowly into the living room. The day was sunny, the light spilling from the balcony. Yesterday, after Kaito had left, Len said he cared about me. that couldn't be lie, his eyes didn't show any hints of a bluff. he had blushed and smiled.

His jacket wasn't hanging on the coat rack and his shoes were gone.

He'll come back, right?

That's when I noticed the card that kaito had left was gone.

A gasp escaped my lips. He couldn't have. he had said that he'd leave the bad for good. he was going to live here.

A warm drop ran down my cheek. How stupid of me to think he'd stick around.

I wiped my eyes but the tears didn't stop. _How stupid_.

Weeks passed by. One after another. I couldn't help but stare at the door for a few minutes each day. Maybe there will be a knock, Len on the other side. That never happened. And sometimes I'd stick my head into his empty room, maybe he'll be at his desk reading a book. That never happened.

No phone calls.

No letters.

Just the same painful silence.

It's been 2 month since he left. And the hole in my chest just got wider and wider. I felt as if I was missing something. Always forgetting something. but it was something I'll never get back. it was frustrating to think that I got this attached to a boy I had just met.

_/Fureru. Zenbusawara._

_Soto wo, naka wo, kimi wo, watashi wo_

_"ima" wo tsukami, utau. Zenbu utau._

_Soto wo, naka wo, kimi wo, watashi wo/_

I was in music class, in the very back row by the open window. The air was still cool, Autumn was around the corner. Luka-sensei stepped out for a bit and let us have a break. My classmates sort of faded from my ears and I slid my fingers over each key on the keyboard. My voice came out quiet and raw.

"Rin?"

_/"ima" wo utau._

_Ienai. Ienai. Ienai._

_Ienai kizu wo kakushite._

_Kienai. Kienai. Kienai._

_Kienai itami wo kotaete./_

"**Rin."**

My had snapped up. Miku was standing in front of me, her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes full of concern. I had somehow forgotten that she was in this class.

"Miku..."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head, "It's nothing"

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You never sing. Something must've happened?" She leaned in closer, trying to see the answer in my eyes, "Is it the boy that's staying with you?"

My chest tightened but I nodded slowly, "H-he left."

"Did he say why?" She asked, "Mayabe he had to go back home. He's from America, right?"

I had forgotten that I had lied about Len to her. She knows him as my chilhood friend. Only that he was visiting.

"L-Len...was supposed to stay here with me. He just left without saying goodbye," My eyes were stinging, "T-the night before...I-I had t-told him that I..." A tear slipped from my eye.

Miku gasped and moved around the keyboard quickly, she threw her arms around me and her hand pushed my face into her shoulder. She was blocking me from the staring eyes of our curious classmates.

"What did he say?" She asked quietly.

"H-he smiled! He s-said he wanted to stay, Miku." the tears were already running freely. i was going to ruin Miku's blazer.

She pulled away and wiped my eyes with a teal hankerchief she pulled out of her pocket. She smiled as she cupped my cheek.

"He'll come back. I know it."

_/Shimete. Shimete. Shimete. Shimete./_

After that, I decided to rely on Miku more. I never noticed how much she cared for me. it was comforting.

That night, I sat in front of the Tv. I was in my PJ's and drinking a glass of orange juice. The bitter memory of Len beside me drinking from a banana juice box hit me. I smiled a bit at the empty space next to me.

"**Breaking news: The band EXILE has made a quick appearance to perform a new single," **The announcer said.

My eyes widened. _They're performing again_?

"**They also had some news for the fans. Many will be dissapointed but here's a recording of last night's show:" **

The recording of EXILE's performance was shown. The concert was packed. Fans were screaming everywhere as the spotlight show on the memeber of the band. Gumi was in the back swinging drumsticks in the air, the biggest grin on her face. Kaito was there holding a guitar, his lips turned into a smirk. Then, my eyes turned to the boy on the keyboard.

It was Len.

He was smiling, or frowning, or smug.

He looked a bit lost with surprise in his wide blue eyes. The fans were screaming his name. He waved a bit.

So, he had gone back.

I clutched the pillows beside me.

Len took the mike into his fingerless, black gloves, "**Thank you for coming out tonight**!"

The crowd screamed but Len continued, "**We have a bit of. . . sad news tonight but I'm sure you'll understand. This will be my last concert. I'm leaving the band."**

The crowd was obviously displeased with this bit of news. They boo-ed Len and the camera zoomed into teh crowd's faces: very upset. Kaito was looking out into the crowds, frowning.

"**I. . . uh-have some things to do. But EXILE will not be ending. Someone else will replace me."**

That didn't make the crowd feel better. Len was basically the whole point to EXILE. At least, for most of the fans.

The music started up and the crowd quieted down. It was a pretty melody.

_/Kimi wa utau. Irozuke it "sekai" wo._

_Kimi wa utau. Iroawai yasashi sade._

_Kimi wa utau. Iroaseta "sekai" wo._

_Boku wa egaku. Kimi ga kureta "sekai" wo./_

The song was sad, like most of his songs, but it had a hint of sothing else. The way he looked into the camera with steady eyes. I've seen that look before.

_"You said you cared about me." _

_He gripped my hand tighter, "I always have."_

As they left the stage, Len turned around and bowed, the crowd screamed. He grinned.

That was the first time Minami Len had smiled at a concert. The announcer said nothing more on his leaving. Only that during an interview he had said: "I want to live a peaceful life."

I smiled at that, there's no such thing.

During a windy day, one moth after EXILE's last concert, I was walking up the hill to school. A scarf was wrapped tight around my neck and I pulled down my sleeves over my hands for warmth. I dropped off my things in my locker and walked into my homeroom. it was as lively as usual.

Miku nearly threw me down as she excitedly hugged me.

"Rin! Guess what?"

I pulled out my books from my bag, "What is it?"

"You won't believe what I heard, I was down in the office and-"

"Alright," Luka-sensei walked in, "Settle down, everyone."

It took only moments for everyone to sit down, Miku looked like she really wanted to tell me something but reluctantly went to her seat in the front.

"First of all, I have good news." She turned around with a piece of chalk in her hand, she wrote down something, "We have a new student. But I want you all to behave and respect his privacy. His. . . situation is unique."

There were alreade students whispering among themselves. I rolled my eyes and put my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Please welcome our new student," The classroom door open but my head was turned to the window. It was less windy now.

"Minami Len." Luka-sensei finished.

My hean snapped up, _Len!_

And there, was Len standing before the class in out school's uniform. He lips were in a thin frown. There wre squeals amongst the girls. And the guys gasped.

I couldn't peel my eyes away from him. He turned and caught my stare.

His blue eyes widened, and his lips turned into a smile.

"Let's see..." Luka-sensei looked at the seating chart in the clipboard, "You can sit..behing Miss Kagamine. She's in-"

Len cut her off, " I know where she is."

The class stared as he walked down the aisles but his eyes stayed on mine.

I can't believe it. He's here. Right here.

My eyes were stinging.

The chair scraped behing me as he took his seat.

Luka-sensei forced everyone to pay attention on the lesson. But I couldn't ignore the heat that radiated from behind me.

"Rin...," He whispered, I half turned around, "I need a place to stay."

I choked on my tears and a laugh, "Y-yeah."

"Oh, and Rin?" His fingers brushed my hair near my ear.

"Mm-hmm?"

"I love you."

* * *

><p>RIN'S SONG:<p>

_Fureru. Zenbusawara - _It reached. It all reached

_Soto wo, naka wo, kimi wo, watashi wo - _Outside, inside, you, me

_"ima" wo tsukami, utau. Zenbu utau - _I grab "Now" and sing. Sing everything.

_Soto wo, naka wo, kimi wo, watashi wo - _Outside, inside, you, me

_"ima" wo utau - _I sing "now"

_Ienai. Ienai. Ienai - _It won't heal. It won't heal. It won't heal.

_Ienai kizu wo kakushite - _Hiding the scar that won't heal

_Kienai. Kienai. Kienai - _It won't dissapear. It won't dissapear. it won't dissapear.

_Kienai itami wo kotaete- _Holding the pain that won't dissapear.

_Shimete_ - hug me

LEN'S SONG

_Kimi wa utau. Irozuke it "sekai" wo - _You're singing. About the colorful world

_Kimi wa utau. Iroawai yasashi sade - _You're sining. With a faint sweetness

_Kimi wa utau. Iroaseta "sekai" wo - _You're singing about the discolored world.

_Boku wa egaku. Kimi ga kureta "sekai" wo - _I'm drawing. The "world" you gave me.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. i'd love to hear what you think about the ending :)

So, please leave a review.

Pheew~ It was a bit hard writing this. My muse flew away a few times and I had writer's block during the last chapter Dx

But, still, I like this story. My first fanfiction!


	14. EPILOGUE

Hello, everyone :)

This is, really, the LAST chapter xD

I just wanted to add some closure to this story. I'm sure you all wanted to know how their ending continues :D But this chapter is a bit different from the rest. It's told in a third person point-of-view instead of Rin's or Len's view. It adds...a specialness xD But this chapter was also written with the advice of readers, which I will thank at the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It's been two months since Minami Len enrolled in Rin's high school. It came as quite a shock to her. It was only natural since he had left leaving behind a note with an apology written on it. Rin was devasted.

But that didn't mean that Len wasn't.

Len had no memories whatsoever of the life he had before Rin. But to him, the life with Rin made up for everything he had lost. But he was slowly gaining back memories. Len felt out of place as he went back to his band. But he had to finish it properly and move one. He did it so he could return to Rin's side. The place he truly belonged.

_"I love you."_

Len couldn't help but grin at the expression on Rin's face, a mixture of embarassment and shock. Everything was natural with her.

Rin helped Len get used to being school. And to his surprise, he was actually quite smart. Len met Miku, Rin's best friend. She glared at him the first few times they met. In her mind, Len was the boy who'd hurt Rin. But later, he was forgiven.

Being Rin's room mate was easy to get used to. He had done it before but this time, it was official. Len felt guilty with only taking up space and eating her food.

"It's fine," Rin mumbled while eating her bento in the classroom across from Len. He was eating a bento she had made, "Remember I said my dad left me? Well, he sends me lots of money. I always have leftover. It's enough for us to live on. Until I get a job..."

Len furrowed his eyes brows and then jumped up in his seat, "That's it! I can get a job!"

Rin dropped what she held on her chopsticks, "Eh...?"

That's how Minami Len ended up with a part-time job in a bookstore. It was small and the shelves were cramped with books. He sat behind the desk everyday looking over different books and once, he had found an old photo of his band. They posed on a staircase, he found himself sitting at the bottom while Kaito and Gumi stood, he looked straight into the camera with a frown. Len smiled nostalgically.

But over his time in the bookstore he picked up cooking skills by reading recipes and brough them home.

He jogged over to their apartment with a grin. Rin was at the sink washing dishes, getting ready to prepare dinner.

She turned and smiled, "Oh, Len, you're home. I was-"

He stepped over behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in the curve of her nape. Rin blushed, even though they were a couple, they rarely touched. Len was too nervous to do anything and treated her delicately.

"Can I cook?" He murmured.

"H-huh?"

He let her go and grinned as she turned to face him, "I got this new recipe." he pulled out a piece of notebook paper where he had copied the recipe.

Rin looked at him confused, "O-okay. Go ahead."

Len smiled, "Thanks."

He leaned in and brushed his lips softly over hers. Everything he did surprised her.

That night, they both found out that Len was a better cook than Rin. Len chuckled at the pout that took over Rin's face. Len had it all: the looks, the smarts and now, the skills.

A few days after Len had returned he had found Rin hanging up paper cranes on the ceiling above Len's bed. He smiled softly at himself as she stood on tip toes to reach. Her eyes were focused, nothing stopped her when she wanted to do something. The colorful cranes slipped from her hands and fell. Rin let out a sigh.

Len stepped over to pick them out and held them out to her, "Here."

She took them from his hand, "Thanks. I thought you're room will look nice if you had some."

"Yeah. Your room already looks like a museum." He glanced around his room. It was still pretty empty.

(Though, when he started working at the bookstore. He brought back books with him. They sat in piles on the floor in his room.)

She stuck the last string of cranes on the ceiling and plopped down on his bed. Len sat beside her and pulled her closer, both of them fell over the comforter. Rin laughed and Len held her close with his arms around her waist.

He kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose and finally, her lips.

"How many cranes do you have now?" he asked softly.

She smiled, "One thousand."

His eyes widened, "Really! That's great, now you can get your wish."

She smiled to herself as she snuggled closer into his chest. His heart was fluttering like a bird.

"I made my wish already."

"What was it?"

"...It came true already. But it's a secret."

The day after Len had left, Rin sat on his bed holding the note he had left.

_**I'm sorry, Rin.**_ It was frustration to think what he meant. "I'm sorry,Rin, but I don't love you" or "I'm sorry, Rin, living with you is boring. I want to be a rockstar." She shook those thoughts out of her head. And instead she thought of her mother, during her last days

_"If you fold one thousand of these paper cranes, you get a wish. Rin, don't you have anything you want to wsh for?"_ He mother had said.

"Yes...Mom, I do have something to wish for." She said silently into the air.

She took the note and folded it. A fold here, a crease here, another fold, she let images of Len run through her mind and with a blurry vision, she finished folding it.

"One thousand paper cranes," She said and closed her eyes.

_Something to wish for._

As Len held her, on his bed, she thought of the wrinkly, small crane sitting on her night stand. The note from Len. The last paper crane. And she let her eyes close. Len was already taking in small, deep breaths, he had already fallen asleep.

_My wish_, she thought as Len's forehead came to rest against hers , _came true_.

* * *

><p>How was that for an epilogue? :)<p>

This won't be my last LenxRin fic, I have another one on the way.

But I want to thank those of you who read the whole story and even left reviews :D

But, Thanks to:

**Cluelessleaf - **I was already thinking of writing an epilogue & you gave me the extra push xD

**XxRed CapxX - **Yes, you gave me a big idea. So, thank you for that. It made the story a lot sweeter.

**myhamsterhangsupsidedown - **One thousand paper cranes. Your welcome xD ( i can't believe I left that element out & you reminded me)

Thank you, everyone -Bows-

:)


End file.
